thoriumfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
灾难之灵
= 泽拉斯（灾难之灵） = "你无能为力，英雄....你所想要保卫的都将变成无尽深渊！" 瑟银的月后最终敌人。 它由三个单独的boss组成： 潮汐之灵， 无尽潮汐； 毁灭之灵， 生命亵渎者；和戮焰之灵， 最初之焰，它们都有自己的攻击方式。 这三个boss都必须被击败才能停止诸神黄昏；然而专家模式下还需要再击败一只终极boss。 内容 * 1召唤 * 2敌人 * 3行为 ** 3.1潮汐之灵 ** 3.2毁灭之灵 ** 3.3戮焰之灵 * 4专家 ** 4.1行为 * 5击败后 * 6后记 * 7冷知识 * 8历史 召唤 灾难之灵不会自然生并且必须在晚上使用末日币章。 敌人 | | |- | |- |'Debuff duration' | colspan="2" |10 seconds |- |'Debuff tooltip' | colspan="2" |You are unable to absorb healing effects |- ! colspan="3" | Revenant of Dread |} | |- |'Debuff duration' | colspan="2" |2 seconds |- |'Debuff tooltip' | colspan="2" |Slowly losing life |- ! colspan="3" | Revenant of Anger |} |} 行为 潮汐之灵 潮汐之灵在诸神黄昏中是代表水之意志， 她有以下攻击行为： * 迅速控制玩家。 * 会放出泡泡对玩家造成水之束缚，让玩家无法移动一秒。 * 在玩家左右快速放出漩涡。 * 第一次失去100%生命 -看上去像被击败似的分裂成潮汐泡沫和潮汐泡沫核心，然后给玩家信息提示 "Aquaius can't take the trauma. Its form ripples and disperses!" . ** 潮汐泡沫核心比现在所有潮汐泡沫被摧毁后才能攻击。 * Amalgamates once the Bubble Core is defeated, becoming stronger and resuming its attacks with added attack frequency. * When defeated, displays the status message, "Aquaius fades out of existence..." * If the player exceeds the dps cap of 3,000, displays the status message, "Aquarius' despair weeps in response to your intense assault", making her stronger. Expert Mode: :* When defeated, a Revenant of Despair will be summoned, which continues to attacks the player until the fight is concluded. :* The normal death message is replaced with, "Aquaius' infinite despair cannot be contained!" Summons Omnicide, The Life Defiler| edit source Omnicide, The Life Defiler is the death based primordial spirit of the Ragnarök. He attacks in the following manner: :* Immediately debuffs all players with Tainted Hearts and Touch of Omnicide. These are not removed until Omnicide is defeated. If Omnicide is not killed before the Touch of Omnicide runs out, all players will die. :* Charges the player, applying Moon Bite to hit players. :* Releases a large pulsating blast of green energy that deals a large amount of damage to hit players. :* Below 85% life - Rains down large green energy balls around the chosen players position. :* Below 55% life - Creates a rotating wall of laughing skulls around the player, that after a short delay, stagnate mid air dealing massive damage to the player should they run into it. :* Below 70% life - Releases large green energy balls from the left and right of the players position. :* When defeated, displays the status message, "Omnicide fades out of existence..." :* If the player exceeds the dps cap of 3,000, displays the status message, "Omnicide's dread howls in response to your intense assault", making him stronger. Expert Mode: :* When defeated, a Revenant of Dread will be summoned, which continues to attacks the player until the fight is concluded. :* The normal death message is replaced with, "Omnicide's infinite dread cannot be contained!" Slag Fury, The Primordial Flame| edit source Slag Fury, The Primordial Flame is the fire based primordial spirit of the Ragnarök. He attacks in the following manner: :* Rapidly charges the player. :* Fires off quickly moving flame lashes, that explode upon hitting a player and inflict the On Fire! debuff. :* Fires off large pulses of flame that travel quicker and explode larger than the flame lashes. :* Below 66% life - Fires off bursts of fire that generate flaming tornadoes upon impacting a tile that spew fire into the air. :* Below 33% life - Pauses mid-air, surrounding himself with a large amount of flame particles before releasing a massive barrage of homing fire balls. :* Every lost 33% life, Slag Fury will massively increase the frequency of his charges and flame attacks, quickly overwhelming unaware players. :* When defeated, displays the status message, "Slag Fury fades out of existence..." :* If the player exceeds the dps cap of 3,000, displays the status message, "Slag Fury's rage explodes in response to your intense assault", making him stronger. Expert Mode: :* When defeated, a Revenant of Anger will be summoned, which continues to attacks the player until the fight is concluded. :* The normal death message is replaced with, "Slag Fury's infinite rage cannot be contained!" In Expert Mode| edit source |'100%' |} |} |} Dying Reality, the Ragnarök is the final confrontation available to players using the Thorium Mod and poses an immense threat to the player. It appears after all three former bosses are defeated. The world takes on a muted purple color while this entity is active, and its appearance is notified with the status message, "The very fabric of reality is tearing at the seams! You are powerless, hero... All that you have fought for will be lost in the infinite abyss!" Behavior| edit source :* Dying Reality is surrounded by three layers of elemental energy, each of which unleash barrage after barrage of attacks at the nearest player. :* Charges at the nearest player every half second, dealing incredibly high contact damage. :* Periodically stops in place and unleashes three bursts of Reality Fury, which home in on nearby players incredibly quickly. :* The revenants of the primordial elements do not disappear once Dying Reality is unleashed, posing a great threat to unaware players. Aftermath| edit source * Upon defeating The Ragnarök, in either normal or Expert mode, an elemental explosion will occur and the status message, "Reality gracefully resumes its tranquil state... The Ragnarok has been stopped..." will appear. The winning players will receive the Grand Champion buff, displaying a crown above their head to signify their victory. Notes| edit source * Although recommended to be fought after the Moon Lord, The Ragnarök can be fought before if the player exits out of the game after defeating the Celestial Towers, just before the Moon Lord spawns, or if the player fails to defeat him. * If the player manages to exceed a damage cap of 3,000 dps then each of the three bosses will enrage up to 3 times making them stronger. Trivia| edit source * The boss is named after the Norse apocalypse, Ragnarök. * The symbol in the center of Dying Reality, the Ragnarök is Omega, the last letter of the Greek alphabet. Omega is often used to denote the end, hence its use for the boss. History| edit source * 1.2.10.14: Encounter has been updated. * 1.2.10.11: Introduced Dying Reality, the Ragnarök. * 1.2.10.1: All bosses in the encounter have been buffed. * 1.2.9.4: ** Slag Fury, The Primordial Flame's third phase has been buffed. ** When defeated in Expert Mode, the elementals will return as Revenants. * 1.2.6.4: Introduced.